


Me Tarzan, You Idiot

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [3]
Category: Hercules (1997), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Jungles, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rescue, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it would have been a hell of a hassle to have to wrestle that crocodile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Tarzan, You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this round was "characters with abs of steel" to be paired with Tarzan, where Tarzan rescues them.
> 
> I think I took this pairing a little too seriously, if anything.

The problem with jungles – well, _one_ of the problems with jungles – is that a lot of parts of it look sort of the same.

Hercules tried turning his map to the left, then back to the right. It really wasn’t that much use. Somewhere in the jungle was supposed to be a creature in need of slaying, but he really hadn’t had that much luck in finding it yet.

Sighing, he continued on, finding himself at the bank of a murky river. Not good enough to refill his water. Hercules hefted his pack higher on his shoulder and prepared to wade out, only for a shadow to drop down from above him and a body to slam him to the ground.

He reacted in an instant, dropping his pack and rolling with the assault, grappling with the powerfully muscular man. It was almost impossible to get hold of him, moving with the grace of a snake, and Hercules had nothing more than an impression of tanned skin, dark hair and flashing green eyes until he managed to wrestle him completely to the ground and pin him there, straddled over his waist.

They both fell still, panting for breath, and Hercules stared at the stranger.

To his right, the water erupted with a snarl, and Hercules’s eyes went wide as an enormous crocodile burst from the banks. His grip slackened, and the man beneath him rolled them both aside, out of the crocodile’s reach and further back into the trees. With a _snap_ , the crocodile’s jaws closed on thin air, and it retreated back into the water.

“You…” Hercules said, breathlessly. “You saved me.”

It would have been a hell of a hassle to have to fight a crocodile as well as whatever he was supposed to have been hunting.

He looked up at the man, who was staring down curiously. He released one of Hercules’s wrists and reached down to touch his jaw gently, rough fingers against smooth cheek.

“That’s – aha,” Hercules chuckled nervously. “Yes, thank you. It was very kind of you. Saved me a great deal of bother.”

Pulling himself together, the man grunted and gestured to the water, frowning. The message was clear enough. _How did you not see the danger?_

For lack of a good way to reply, Hercules gave what he hoped was a winning smile.

Perhaps he had found a different task, after all.


End file.
